Heroic Pursuits
by Miss Nanami-chan
Summary: An explosion went off in reaction and she smirked, satisfied. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY, YOU BASTARD!" he screamed. Beside her, Shoto sighed softly. "Do you really have to be so provoking?" She faced her brother as Bakugou demanded he not be ignored. Izuku and Iida intercepted him, trying talk him out of killing her. Again. Her smirk widened. "But it's so much fun, Sho!" OC
1. I—I

**My Hero Academia! Fan Fiction!**

**Drama! Family! Action AND Adventure! Also: **_**SUPERPOWERS**_**!**

_(Title)_

**"Heroic Pursuits"**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'My Hero Academia' or any of the characters! **

**WARNING! RATED M! Just in case, knowing me.**

* * *

_**I—I**_

* * *

In the late of the night, illuminated by a lone lantern, a small girl laid across hardened tatami mats. Her lungs heaved for breath as sweat soaked through her clothing, messy hair strewn on the floor. Around her were the scattered and charred remnants of several training dummies, their remains still smoldering in at the broken edges. Her muscles screamed at her from overexertion and the skin of the right side of her body was a shiny, raw pink from the intense heat she used. She knew it would sting for the next week, but that did not draw from the feeling of pride swelling in her chest.

She had done it. She had gotten all the targets from a range using only her Quirk! And without any help from anyone else! Over the last month, she had secretly been watching the training drills that took place in this very training hall, studying them on her own. And after too many late nights and extra hours of sneaking into the hall, she'd _finally _done it!

She had done it _before Shoto had_.

Seika smiled breathlessly, a dizzy-sort of giddiness bubbling up inside her that caused a giggle to slip past her lips. The sound of the door sliding open cut her elation short, sending her stomach plummeting through the floor. She scrambled onto her hands to find a place to hide herself before she was seen, but it was too late. She was caught.

"What are you doing in here, dummy?" a sleepy voice called out to her.

Hastily brushing the sweaty hair from her face, Seika was able to breathe a sigh of relief when she saw a different head of messy red hair than the one she had been dreading. Her oldest brother let out a large yawn and rubbed his eye with his fist, like he'd just woken up from a deep sleep. His red hair was still sticking up in odd places, alluding to the idea that he had just rolled out of bed.

"Tōya-nii," she greeted shyly, a small smile on her lips. She waved her fingers. "...hi."

The teen narrowed his eyes at her in annoyance before his bare feet slowly padded across the training hall. He was dressed in shorts and a sleeping shirt that was too large for him, most likely belonging to Natsuo because he'd uncaringly taken it from their brother's closet due to it being closer at the time. But under the soft orange glow of the lantern, Seika could also see a couple new wraps of gauze around his hands and a bandage across his cheek, smelling like burn ointment.

"You know the old man would raise hell if he found you passed out here again." he pointed out flatly, as he came to stand near her. He idly looked around at the training targets and noted the fresh scorch marks and her sweaty appearance. Lips pressing together tightly, he looked down at her. "You're lucky that he's off on some mission for the next day, or else you'd get your ass kicked for being in here without his permission."

At his words, her mismatched eyes wandered to stare at the result of all her hard work. Tōya watched as an invisible weight seemed to drag his sister down, the energy leaving her face and body. His brow furrowed at the uncharacteristic shift.

"No, he wouldn't," she said quietly, so soft that Tōya almost hadn't heard her. She pulled her knees up to her chest and lowered her head. He frowned. "Dad doesn't care what I do. No matter what I try... He only ever pays attention to _Sho_."

Out of her sight, Tōya balled his fist tightly as a flash of anger washed through him. He said nothing to counter the surprisingly accurate observation from his five-year-old sister. Their old man didn't give two shits about any of them other than his '_successor_', choosing to be ignorant to what he put them through every day. Looking at the state his youngest sister was in, Tōya couldn't help but think that they'd all be better off if _Endeavor_ was never in their lives at all. The rest of the world could _have him_.

Seika continued to sulk and Tōya eventually crouched down beside his youngest sister, reaching out a bandaged hand towards her. Mismatched eyes looked up at him through a curtain of red and white hair in question, looking at his hand like it was some strange object.

"C'mon," he mumbled, motioning for her to get up. "Fuyumi made some cupcakes for some class project this morning. There's like, three dozen just sitting in the fridge." at the look of confusion on her face, he looked away and quietly added: "...she won't notice if a couple go missing."

"_Yeah_, she will!" Seika immediately corrected, louder than intended. She ducked her head again, face flushing a pink hue as she waited to be scolded for her outburst. When it didn't come, she timidly peered up at her eldest brother's face again. He was stifling another yawn, lazily shrugging one of his shoulders in response.

"Well... if she does, then..." he drawled, a ghost of a smile pulled at the corner of his lips. "...we'll just have to blame it on Natsuo, won't we?"

Bright blue and stormy grey irises widened to the size of saucers before a happy grin bloomed across Seika's face. She took the hand offered to her and bounced to her feet in a moment and clung to her brother's arm. Tōya scoffed at her sudden energy and overly excited smile. They began heading towards the door but they hadn't made it a couple steps before Seika's legs gave out from under her, Tōya managing to catch her right before she face-planted onto the mats. It's only now that he realized that she was trembling from what had to be exhaustion from overusing her Quirk. He rolled his eyes at the sheepish smile on her face, shaking his head at his youngest sibling.

"_Dummy_." he chided.

Seika let out a surprised yelp as Tōya pulled her up into the air, wrapping his other arm under her legs and pushing her to his chest. Her face turned a shade of red that rivaled his hair as he shifted her around until he could carry her more comfortably. Seika had made another unintelligible noise before she threw her arms around his shoulders and buried her hot face into his neck in a fit of embarrassment.

Tōya rolled his eyes again, "You're such a little kid." he complained.

But, he didn't tell her to let go... and she never wanted to.

* * *

I.

* * *

The last golden rays of sunlight streamed in through the window, gently coloring the bedroom in a warm orange glow. Two teens sat across from each other as a cheesy pop song played quietly in the background, the girl had her long hair messily tied up into a bun while she laid across her brother's bed. Caught by a winter breeze drifting through the window, red strands of hair fell across her brow as she watched the sun set, mind a million miles away from the textbook in front of her.

"What are you thinking of right now?" a soft voice called out to her, startling Seika out of her daydreaming. She slowly blinked away the hazy memory and noticed Shoto looking at her intently, his textbooks also lying forgotten on the desk.

They were supposed to be studying for U.A. High School's entrance exam, though it wasn't really needed. Being children of The Flame Hero, Endeavor, they both were practically assured places already. Seika was the only one really studying—Though, _she _was the one that had spaced off this time, hadn't she?—Sho was just humoring her perfectionist habits by sitting with her like this, yet again, when he was the one that needed the help in the Academic department.

"You've been staring at nothing for the last ten minutes," he added when she didn't immediately respond. Giving up all pretense of studying, he tossed the history book in his hands onto his desk to focus on his sister.

"And so you've been staring at me for the last ten minutes?" she retorted with a reflexive smile and cheeky tone. Shoto merely stared at her, unamused, in response to her baiting.

He must've looked apathetic to most, she mused. But to Seika, she could see the veiled concern in his mismatched eyes as he looked at her. She wondered what kind of expression was on her face to prompt him to ask, or if he just saw some hidden sadness her eyes. If she could read her brother like a book, then it wasn't too much to assume that he could do the same. Though he didn't know their other siblings as well as she did, he was the one who understood her better than anyone.

She rubbed her left eye, the colored contact lens itching.

"I was thinking of Tōya-nii," she answered honestly. "I miss him."

Seika placed her chin in her hand and looked towards the window again, watching the last rays of sunlight be consumed by the horizon, missing how Shoto's eyebrows rose minutely in surprise. He could only nod quietly, not asking anything further. After a moment of contemplation, he stood from his seat and joined his sister on the bed, lying his head on her back and closing his eyes. Seika groaned in annoyance at the new weight on her lower back.

"You can't keep doing this. We aren't little kids anymore, Sho!" she complained half-heartedly. He only made a dismissive sound in response and Seika scoffed, wriggling a bit to make herself more comfortable. Seika's lips reluctantly curled into a smile as Shoto's breathing evened out incredulously fast, telling her that he'd fallen asleep for real.

She'd complain, but she wouldn't _actually _tell him to move off her. Just like she also wouldn't admit how his physical presence was like a balm to her heart. How his touch reminded her how he was still there with her, reassuring her of the fact that he hadn't been blown away like a wisp of smoke in the wind. Her brother was still there. He had known how vulnerable she had been feeling mere minutes ago and had soothed her nerves without a word spoken.

They've never needed words to tell what the other was feeling, because the other always just _knew_. They knew each other inexplicably well in a wonderfully unexplainable way.

They were Twins, after all.

"...troublesome brother." she muttered to herself, still smiling. Reaching her hand out, she flicked on the lamp on the nightstand and picked up her pen to begin studying again with renewed energy.

She had an Exam to ace, a fancy school to get into, and then a goal to achieve.

* * *

_**I—I**_

**END**

* * *

**A/N: This has happened, and I am not sorry for it. MHA is one of the most amazing shows I have seen, and I adore it. So I came up with the idea of two different fics for it. This one, _Heroic Pursuits_, and: '_Our Choices_' Both are separate stories that... more or less (less. way, way less) follow canon and it's characters! I've been wanting to do this since like, last year guys! ****Here! There's even another chapter ready to get to know Seika some more! **

**So happy to finally be sharing this! **

_-Nanami_


	2. I—II

**My Hero Academia! Fan Fiction!**

**Drama! Family! Action AND Adventure! Also: **_**SUPERPOWERS**_**!**

_(Title)_

**"Heroic Pursuits"**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'My Hero Academia' or any of the characters! **

**WARNING! RATED M! Just in case, knowing me.**

* * *

_**I—II**_

* * *

"Shoto! Seika! Are you awake yet?"

Shoto slowly blinked the sleep from his eyes as someone opened his bedroom door without an invitation barged in. The first thing he noticed was the heavy weight pressing against his chest. He turned his head only slightly before his nose was buried into a bundle of long red hair, the owner of the red hair was lying her head on his numb arm as she continued to snore blissfully unaware. Seika had half of her body draped over the top of his blanket, while the other half hung over the side of his bed.

Fuyumi didn't pause at the sight of her younger siblings sharing a bed and walked straight over to the window and drew the curtains back, flooding the room with a chilling breeze from the open window. She balked at the inch of snow sitting on the sill from last night's freeze. "You guys left the window open _all night_? It's the middle of _winter__**—**_Half-Ice or not, you both still are susceptible to catching colds you know!"

The eldest Todoroki daughter turned to give her most disapproving frown but found that Shoto had closed his eyes again and was wholly content to be used as a body pillow to his sister. Fuyumi was less than amused.

"Shoto, _please_?" she sighed, raking her hand through her white locks. "Today is the Entrance exam for U.A., right? She needs to wake up if she wants to _get ready_." she said with emphasis. Fuyumi left soon after closing the window and leaving them to themselves. Albeit reluctantly, Shoto complied to his eldest sister's request. Opening his eyes again, freeing his hand out from under his blankets and Seika's grasp, he poked her cheek once.

No response.

Twice. She half-heartedly swiped at his hand and grumbled, burying her face further into his shoulder. A third attempt resulted in a pair of grey and blue eyes opening just wide enough to glare at him, more tired than it was threatening.

"Good morning," he greeted quietly, voice rough with sleep. "...you're heavy."

She blinked lethargically, taking a deep breath.

"Need'ta pee." she stated before clambering off the bed, slipping off and landing bottom first on the floor before she scrambled to her feet and made a beeline for the bathroom.

Still half-asleep, he watched as she nearly ran into each wall on her way until he heard the sound of a door in the hall slamming shut. Seeing no real rush, Shoto turned over and wagered he could get in another half hour of sleep before Seika inevitably came to drag him down to breakfast with her.

* * *

II.

* * *

Seika let out a sigh as she stepped out of the shower, feeling refreshed as she wrapped a towel over her chest. She walked over to the bathroom counter and wiped the condensation from the mirror before picking up the brush to begin untangling her wet red hair, brushing it until it was smooth. Finishing by inspecting the roots on her left for any sign of white hues. Seeing no trace, she decided she could hold off dyeing again for another few weeks at least. Next, she opened the small black case sitting on the edge of the sink, picking out the colored contact from inside. She leaned towards the mirror, pulling down on her left eye as she placed the contact in.

She pulled away, seeing a matching pair of crystal blue eyes looking back at her. Seika smiled at the mirror. A clear, bright reflection smiled back at her. She stared at the fair skin across her face, around her eyes. A demure show of teeth and it turned into something friendlier, more approachable. She pinched her cheeks until they were pink, curling of her rosy lips further, a show of dimples and it was suddenly a smile people would bend over backwards for.

Straight, full red hair fell down her back and spilled over her bare shoulders. A pretty pair of matching blue eyes. Unblemished skin and a winning smile. To anyone else, she was picture perfect.

A slow breath escaped her lips, cold and numb as it trailed away in a icy wisp of air.

_She hated all of it._

* * *

II.

* * *

Down in the kitchen of the Todoroki Residence, the television was playing the morning's news reports in the background as the smell of fried eggs filled the air. Fuyumi hummed a soft tune under her breath as she served a third plate of food, setting it on the counter just in time to see Seika walking down the hall, smiling as she tugged a sleepy-eyed Shoto by the hand behind her.

"Morning, Mi-nee!" Seika chirped, practically skipping the last step to the counter and plopping into a stool. Shoto merely nodded at the older girl in greeting as he took his seat beside his twin.

"Morning, Seika. Sleep well?" Fuyumi asked politely, grabbing her coffee as she leaned on the other side of the counter.

Seika brightened even further, flipping her ponytail over her shoulder dramatically. "Fan-_tastic_! Thank you for asking, darling sister of mine!"

"And you, Shoto?" she asked without paying Seika's antics any mind. She never could tell when her sister was being sarcastic or sincere. She turned to look at her youngest brother, who only made a noncommittal noise in response as he grabbed a rice ball. Fuyumi smiled wryly. "Seika does have her _own _bed, you don't have to let her hog yours."

"It's too much trouble to move her." he said softly. Seika only snorted and muttered something about how he just liked '_stealing her warmth_'. Shoto didn't respond to that as he wordlessly slid a plate with a couple slices of bread in front of Seika. She automatically tossed a couple pieces of bacon off the plate and onto the bread, making a sandwich. She pressed her right hand down on it, heat building at her fingertips until it sparked to life. A shallow flame engulfed her hand and the smell of toast filled the air. Once satisfied, she flipped the sandwich over and began toasting the other side as well.

Fuyumi stared at the prime example of blatant Quirk misuse.

"You know you could just... use a _toaster_, right?" she drawled, lifting her coffee to her lips. Seika took a large bite from the sandwich. "Like a normal person?"

"But, _Fuyuuuu_," Seika whined, swallowing. Blue eyes flashed mischievously, and her sweet smile turned just a bit impish. "Normal is so... _boring_."

"Sure thing," she sighed. Then, hoping to change to a better topic, Fuyumi asked: "So... are you both excited for today? U.A. is a pretty big deal, right? Are you nervous about the entrance exam?"

She realized her mistake only after Shoto abruptly stood from his seat, the stool clattering on the tile as he stalked out of the kitchen without a word. Fuyumi had caught a glimpse of the darkened expression on his face before looking to her sister in bewilderment, wondering what she had done wrong.

"Oh yah," Seika said, still eating her bacon sandwich. "We're both _really_ looking forward to attending Dad's Alma mater. Well, I mean, _I'm_ excited. Sho's just a bit pissy that Dad had recommended him to the school board, so now he has to undergo some other special exam while I take the regular one later this morning."

Fuyumi _stared_, her jaw hanging open. She blinked once, twice.

"Are you telling me..." the older girl began slowly, as if unable to believe what she was saying herself. "That Dad recommended only _one _of you to U.A. when he knew you _both _were applying?"

"I _know_, typical Dad, right?" she dismissed far too easily. Seika finished off her breakfast in one more bite, washing it down with the coffee her sister was so content to let get cold. "Welp! Thanks for the food, sis, but I'm gonna go steal Sho and make sure he makes it to his exam on time! Byeee! Love you!"

Fuyumi could only wave goodbye to Seika in silence, an awkwardly pinched smile on her face as she watched her skip back out of the kitchen and down the hall. She was smiling the entire time, even when informing Fuyumi of something that would've surely put the older girl in tears if the roles were reversed. With a sigh she stood and began cleaning up the dishes before she had to leave for work.

She wondered if there would ever come a day when she would be able to understand her sister and how easily she can overlook their Father's... _shortcomings_? How she could just smile and shrug it off. Fuyumi closed her eyes and her mind trailed back to memories of a little girl that used to tag along behind their oldest brother like his own little shadow. Seika was always so open and caring with her heart on her sleeve for the world to see. She cried when she was sad and her smile would be more... just _more_.

Fuyumi wondered when Seika stopped smiling like that?

* * *

_**I—II**_

**END**

* * *

**A/N: Okay, a little more of it! I really hope you guys have liked it! It's been my current muse for the last few busy weeks and I've got a good hunk of planning done for this. Just need to find the time to write it! Ahhh. Oh well! I hope that you guys at least enjoyed it! I can't wait to introduce you to Seika some more! **

**Merry Christmas guys, and a Happy New Year! See you guys in 2020! I love you~**

_-Nanami_


	3. I—III

**My Hero Academia! Fan Fiction!**

**Drama! Family! Action AND Adventure! Also: **_**SUPERPOWERS**_**!**

_(Title)_

**"Heroic Pursuits"**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'My Hero Academia' or any of the characters! **

**WARNING! RATED M! Just in case, knowing me.**

* * *

_**I—III**_

* * *

U.A. High School was... just as impressive as Seika always imagined it would be. After equipping the temporary passes they were issued, they were permitted past the imposing gate and Seika's eyes widened as she looked at the tall glass buildings with childish awe. Her head was on a swivel as she tried to take it all in at once, bouncing on her feet as she imagined what kind of Hero training they'd get to be doing when school started up. U.A. was supposed to have the most advanced facilities in the country! She was sure that it was going to be a learning experience she wouldn't be able to get anywhere else.

Wanting to get Shoto's first impressions and to share in her excitement, Seika turned to her brother with a bubbly grin that was quickly wiped away. Her brother's face was stony and cold as he glared at the path ahead, eyes solely focused on something ahead of them that she couldn't see. If she didn't know any better, Seika thought he was prepared to glare daggers into their Father's head should the man spontaneously jump out from behind one of the pillars. There to gloat about how he already knew his son would attend the exam and fulfill his destiny, despite how much of a fuss Sho had put up about it at first.

Suddenly very irritated with her own train of thought, Seika roughly jammed her elbow into Shoto's side.

"C'mon, Sho! Lighten up, will you? You look like you're walking to face down a supervillain!" she complained teasingly. He only grunted and shot her a glare before resuming his muted glowering. Seika threw up her hands in defeat and decided to let him stew in his angst-filled brooding, knowing he could go for hours when he's like this.

They entered the main building and were given a map before being directed towards another set of buildings just off the main campus, where an indoor training course was primed and awaiting the specially recommended students. As they walked along the carefully maintained pathways, Seika idly noticed there were a handful of other teens headed in the same direction. Certainly more than she thought there'd be considering only a few broke off and headed in the direction of the general examination building. She stuck her thumbs into her pockets. To occupy her mind, she sized the other teens up from the corners of her vision in hopes that one of them would at least be somewhat interesting. After a few minutes of looking, no one particularly stood out to her, much to Seika's disappointment.

Just as she was about to resign herself to joining in her brother's frumpy mood, a sudden breeze swept up from behind them. Her red hair blew around her face in a flurry and Seika combed it back in place just as a pair of heavy footsteps swiftly approached. Blue eyes turned as a young man a head and a half taller than them came up beside the siblings, a map identical to the one they were given clutched in his hand. Buzzed dark hair and darker eyes, the wide and toothy grin plastered across his face as he practically _beamed _at them.

His mouth opened up to let out a voice to rival the intensity of _Present Mic_ himself, much to Seika's alarm. "Hello! I apologize if I am interrupting anything, but I saw you both and I wanted to ask if you were—"

"You're _in my way_." Shoto cut off, coldly, not even sparing a passing glance as he walked on.

Seika stopped in her tracks alongside the other boy, whose grin had been wiped off his face. She clicked her tongue in annoyance when Shoto didn't even look back to see if she was still walking beside him. She awkwardly glanced up at the unnamed teen beside her and felt a twinge of pity at the dejected look on his face. Another heartbeat passed before Seika spat something unsavory about her troublesome brother and hurried to catch up with him again.

Before taking off in a run, she turned back around and walked backwards, offering the other teen a lame smile and a shrug. "He, uhm—he skipped breakfast?"

Seika didn't wait to hear the teen's response after his jaw fell open, turning back around to run after Shoto. Thankfully, her brother hadn't gotten too far before she caught back up with him and shot him a reproachful glare.

_That wasn't nice._

Shoto saw this look and after a moment of thinking, shrugged one shoulder.

_Does it really matter? _

She scoffed, shaking her head in exasperation. Her brother had _zero _tact.

Not another word was said between them as they made their way inside the building and to the room where Shoto's interview would be held. Shoto had paused before entering, turning his head but not quite meeting his sister's eye.

"...it should be you taking this exam." he muttered. Seika simply shrugged, smiling as easily as she always did.

"Does it matter? We'll both end up in the same place anyway, even if we have different starting places." she dismissed. With her self-assigned mission of seeing Shoto to his exam done, Seika turned on her heel and began heading back outside. She casually waved her hand at him in goodbye. "Good luck, Sho~"

She didn't hear her brother respond again before he entered the room and the smile slipped off her face. She had at least another hour to kill before she needed to show up for her own exam along with all the rest of the general public, so she figured she could kill the time with a self indulgent stroll among the halls of her soon-to-be school as she made her way over. Maybe she could even find someone to help alleviate her dour mood?

Now _that _was an idea...

The corner of her lips twitched impishly as she pulled a cellphone from her pocket and thumbed through her contacts, stopping at one ominously listed: _Stalker_. She typed a quick few messages and waited for the reply, eyes more intent on the screen in her hand rather than where she was going now.

**Seika (6:13 AM)**  
_Morning sunshine!_

**Seika (6:14 AM)**  
_Are you awake?_

**Seika (6:14 AM)**  
_Heeelllllllooooooooo!_

She frowned, annoyed. The lack of response was not what she was looking for. She became more aggressive.

**Seika (6:15 AM)**  
_R U THERE? DID U DIE?_

A reply was signaled a with a _sweet _chime to her ears, curling her lips into a smirk—She had only been half-expecting him to reply this early in the morning—She _really _hoped he had been sound asleep and she'd just woken him up.

**Stalker (6:16 AM)**  
_Stop fking messaging me _

Her smirk widened. Now this was better.

**Seika (6:16 AM)**  
_I'm bored! Entertain me._

He kept her waiting a few minutes after that. When it stretched to five, she figured that he had gone back to sleep. Unfortunately for him she was really bored and has already decided that he would be her source of relief of it. Scrolling through a couple things, she clicked a GIF of a dancing All Might wishing a _PLUS ULTRA MORNING _and sent it to him.

_Ding!_

**Stalker (6:20 AM)**  
_There is something deeply wrong with you_

Seika felt a vindictive sort of accomplishment after reading that. A feeling that only ballooned after typing out her response.

**Seika (6:21 AM)**  
_I was trying to have a conversation and you tried to fall asleep. You were being rude._

**Stalker (6:21 AM)**  
_fcking hypocrite_

She snickered childishly. Yes, this was doing wonders for her mood already. Unfortunately, Seika had been so focused on the phone in her hands that she failed to notice the teen from earlier walking down the same hall as her until she nearly walked into him. She stepped to the side at the last moment and looked up to met his surprised gaze again.

"You're that guy from earlier!" she blurted, a smile reflexively slapping across her face. There was still a trace of a disheartened look mixed in with the surprise on his face and she spouted an awkward apology. "Sorry about my brother, by the way. He gets all sorts of moody when he hasn't had his daily dose of Vitamin D. Some people need caffeine to start the day off right but Sho just can't be social without that orange juice! Heh-heh..."

The teen blinked twice, then he seemed to have the most keen interest in her face. Seika leaned back as he suddenly towered over her, speaking in that same forcefully enthusiastic tone from before. "He's your brother? Then _you _are also one of Endeavor's children?!"

Seika's smile was a tad strained now as she eyed up the teen nearly twice her size carefully, evaluating him. Tall and well-built and muscular, clearly has had prior training. Still, she was fairly certain she could take him hand-to-hand. The idea of sparring with the 6'2" teen actually smoothed out her smile into something more genuine that showed off a tad more of her teeth.

"What, didn't you recognize the trademarked Todoroki smile? I've been told it looks just like Dad's!" she teased lightheartedly. Then she gave a polite dip of her head, smile a bit more coy. "The name is Todoroki Seika, if I'm to properly introduce myself. The grumpy one from before is Shoto, but you have permission to pretend you didn't meet him if you want. It'd serve him right."

There was a moment of pause on his side that passed as his eyes searched her face. For what, she didn't know. Before she could question it another fiercesomely wide grin was on his face, mirroring the one from earlier. Seika couldn't help but admire how unnervingly intense a sight it was even though her own instinctively tried to match it.

"My name is Yoarashi Inasa! It's great to meet you, Todoroki-san!" he exclaimed, accompanied with a quick bow in greeting. She took a mental note to remember the name. "I apologize if I was too forward a moment ago, but the reason why I approached you both before was to ask if you were related to the _Flame Hero: Endeavor_ in some way!"

_Ah_. So this really was just about her Dad. _Figures_.

"Is that so?" she murmured, not letting her disappointment show. He was just another fanboy. Probably after some autograph or something. She glanced behind him towards the glass door leading outside and slipped her phone into her jeans pocket, getting ready to make a quick exit if this guy started whipping out Endeavor memorabilia. "I take it you're a big fan of my Dad's, then..?"

Seika had already lost interest and was about to ditch him in a wonderful impression of her brother, but... then the boy called Yoarashi Inasa went and said something she hadn't anticipated.

"NO! I will _never_ accept him as a Hero!"

Icy-blue eyes snapped up at the outburst, wide and not quite sure she'd heard that right. Inasa's smile was gone again and replaced with a thunderous expression of resentment. An expression Seika had seen many times through her life on the faces of her brothers.

"I think his cold and calloused personality is unbefitting of a Hero of his caliber!" he exclaimed hotly. "To me, a _real _Hero is passionate and inspiring to everyone! They hold the hopes and trust of the people they've sworn to protect close to their hearts and treat those feelings with respect! So when I see someone like Endeavor so casually disregarding those precious feelings—It just makes me sick to my stomach! That is why I will never be able to accept a man like _Endeavor_ as a Hero!" he finished, pressing a fist against his chest as if he was making a vow.

Seika's jaw was hanging open, eyes wide as saucers. The girl had been struck speechless for the first time in a... very, _very _long time. Inasa had looked at Seika's shocked expression for a long moment before he realized that he had just said all those things about _her Father_.

His skull nearly crashed against the tiles of UA's prestigious hall as he bowed deeply at the waist, words of apology spilling from his lips. "I-I sincerely apologize if my words upset you in any way, Todoroki-san! That was not my intention at all! I mean—I meant _every word_ I said, but—I was only just—"

Inasa's self-chastisement was interrupted by a soft snicker.

He looked up and the sight of Seika's soft, _warm_ smile half-hidden behind her hand caught him off-guard. She didn't look offended much to his relief, but now Inasa was more confused than he was reassured. Shouldn't she be more upset?

"You're very honest, aren't you?" she drawled. She motioned him to stand back up, he did without hesitation and watched the red-haired girl cautiously. Her eyes slid over to the hall window, taking in the sight of the UA grounds. "It's a nice trait, I like it. I wish more people just said what was on their minds instead of... telling you whatever they think you want to hear."

Inasa didn't have time enough to absorb the implications of her words before Seika let out a long breath as she rubbed the back of her neck. There was a conflicted look in her blue eyes and a wistful curl in her smile as she looked up at him.

"Yah, Dad doesn't really fit your criteria, does he? There's only one thing he cares about and it sure isn't the '_hopes_' of somebody..." she sighed. She shrugged helplessly, lifting her hands up at her sides. "But it doesn't matter in my opinion, it's not like the old man is going to be in the spotlight for much longer anyway."

Inasa frowned, looking at her curiously. His eyes watched intently as a sharp grin crossed her face and blue irises _blazed_.

"Because after I've graduated U.A., I'm going to become a Pro Hero and I'm going to surpass the _great Endeavor _to become the Number One Hero in Japan."

She had stated it as simple as someone saying the sky was blue, or that cherry blossoms bloom in the spring.

She said it like it was an inevitable fact.

Inasa still hadn't managed to say anything to that by the time Seika gave him a playful wink before walking past him, resuming her earlier course. "Time for me to be getting to my own exam. I'll see you around, Inasa-kun!" she said with a wave, leaving the boy speechless behind her for the second time that morning. She smiled to herself, a sound he could hear in her voice. "Who knows? Maybe we'll even be classmates come next spring!"

Then she left.

* * *

_**I—III**_

**END**

* * *

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR! I hope you guys liked this! I've got to run so I can't write a longer AN, but I want to thank all of you for the support for this fic! It's great! And _surprise_! It's Inasa, that darling boy that I love! ****I was so tempted to write half of dear Inasa's dialogue in all caps, just because of how much he was shouting. I settled on multiple !'s for everyone's sanity instead.**

**Oh! Forgot to mention last time: I drew a picture of Seika and Shoto already and posted it on my DeviantArt Page in case anyone was curious to know what exactly she looked like! **

**Wuv yew all! **

_-Nanami_


	4. I—IV

**My Hero Academia! Fan Fiction!**

**Drama! Family! Action AND Adventure! Also: **_**SUPERPOWERS**_**!**

_(Title)_

**"Heroic Pursuits"**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'My Hero Academia' or any of the characters! **

**WARNING! RATED M! Just in case, knowing me.**

* * *

_**I—IV**_

* * *

The auditorium was silent as the overhead lights dimmed and the mega-screen came to life, followed by the boisterous welcoming of the _Voice Hero:_ _Present Mic_ as over a hundred applicants sweat with nervous anticipation in their seats. From the middle of the front row, Seika stifled a particularly large yawn as her favorite radio show host began to explain the basics of the practical exams that will be taking place in several areas. The written exam had been only somewhat challenging, but she had pretty much blew through it and had so much time leftover that she grew drowsy. Some action sounded really good about now.

"Battle Center B, huh?" she murmured to herself, looking over the card she was issued after the Pro Hero made a point to bring them up. The screen lit up again, shadowy silhouettes appearing on it and drawing Seika's full attention.

"Okay! Okay! Let's check out your targets:" he gestured to the screen. "There are three types of villains in every battle center. You'll earn points based on their level of difficultly, so you better choose wisely!" The Pro then threw in a comment on how attacking other examinees was against the rules and Seika couldn't help but scoff at that. What kind of person would try to get into _the _Hero school by so obviously being an asshole?

"Excuse me sir, but I have a question!" a voice a couple rows behind her called out, interrupting the orientation. Seika turned in her seat just as a spotlight landed on the other teenager. Tidy dark hair, glasses, looking very serious overall. But as he began to voice a complaint about the pamphlets or whatever, something about the teen struck Seika as oddly familiar. It took a minute of thinking, but she could place where she knew him from.

If she wasn't mistaken—and she _rarely ever _was—that guy was the youngest child of the Iida Family, younger brother to the current face of the Hero family, the _Turbo Hero: Ingenium_ who's been on the rise in popularity with a number of fanbases in Tokyo. Young, charismatic with his own Hero Agency. She'd last heard he was climbing up the ranks at a impressive rate. He was favored to be somewhere up in the Top 20 come the next JP Hero Billboard Chart announcements. She'd never met Ingenium in person before, but she'd seen him once or twice in passing at her Dad's Hero Agency when she could find a day to sneak in. He seemed like a decent guy in her opinion. Pretty laid back as far as Pros were, especially for one so young as him. Didn't mix well with her Dad, of course, but he never really liked working with younger Heroes anyway.

Satisfied with whatever response Present Mic had given, the Iida kid spun on his heel to chastise some kid sitting behind him and Seika faced forward again with a lazy smile on her lips. This was good, she decided. It was now official that Seika and Shoto weren't going to be the only Legacy Heroes in their year, so they could look forward to some competition. It would make things that much more interesting to have others that have been training their whole lives for this.

She might even find someone to be friends with.

_Maybe_.

* * *

IV.

* * *

She folded up her Kaisei Academy uniform jacket and placed it in the locker, shutting it in along with her phone. Around her were dozens of other girls changing from their uniforms to get ready for the practical Exam, some doing last checks on their makeup and others preforming some rituals for good luck. Already dressed in a sleeveless top and shorts, Seika didn't pay them any mind as she began to do some stretches to limber up beforehand.

"Ohh, my gosh! My hands won't stop shaking," a small voice murmured beside her. Seika looked up from her position on the floor at a brown-haired girl talking to herself. She gave her rosy cheeks a light, yet determined smack and Seika's lips quirked into a half-smile. "C'mon, Ochaco! Get ahold of yourself! It's... It'll be fine! You'll be fine!"

"Nervous?" Seika asked, grabbing the toes of her sneakers and pulling forward to get a nice stretch in her spine. The other girl jumped at her voice, spinning on her heel to look down with big doe-brown eyes.

"Who? Me?! W-What would give you that idea?" she yelped, pressing a hand to her chest.

"It's normal to be nervous, you know." Seika reassured easily, stretching her arms above her head. "I mean, out of the hundreds of applicants today, only a couple dozen are going to be picked for the Hero courses. It's pretty small margin all-in-all. Not being at least a _little _nervous just means you're arrogant and likely to screw up."

The brown-haired girl—Ochaco she called herself—paled a bit and took a seat on the locker room bench, she swallowed thickly and began to fiddle with the hem of her shirt. Those doe-eyes of hers dimmed as she stared off, shoulders slumping. "That's right, huh," she said softly. "There's hundreds from all over the country here today, maybe even from all over the world! Wow... There's probably a bunch of people who are probably so much stronger and faster than me..."

Seika frowned, straightening up from her warm-ups.

"Well, that's a pretty defeatist attitude!" she remarked sharply, startling Ochaco. Icy-blue eyes pinned her and the other girl began to sweat. "The exam hasn't even started and you already sound like you've lost. You _want _to get into U.A., don't you? That's why you even bothered showing up today, right?!"

"O-Of course I do! I wouldn't be here if I—"

"I bet you prepared a lot for this too, huh? Studied hard and trained your heart out?"

"Yes! Yes, I did! I spent _so many _days sweating at the gym and—Oh! I dieted on all that gross health food to get into fighting shape! All for this!" Ochaco exclaimed passionately, ignorant that she was drawing attention to herself.

"Are you _sure_?" Seika prodded a bit patronizingly. "Because this is _U.A._—If you have any doubt that you can't make it here, then you might as well throw in the towel now and save yourself the trouble of getting thrashed! Especially if you don't think you have what it takes."

Ochaco stood up, fists balling at her sides as she met Seika's eyes with a shine of stubborn determination in her eyes. "I can do it!" she shouted, squeezing her eyes shut as she belted out her declaration. "_I will ace this exam and then get into U.A. High School to become a Pro Hero_!"

The other girls that were still in the locker room alongside them erupted into noise following Ochaco's bold statement. Some of them laughing at her expense while others shouted in agreement and made their own declarations of victory. Ochaco's face began to burn a bright red in humiliation and Seika stood up and clapped a hand onto the other girl's shoulder, grinning widely.

"Now _that's _more like it!" she commended, causing Ochaco to manage a small smile even though she blushed harder.

Seika made sure to keep smiling encouragingly as long as there were eyes on her, even when her cheeks began hurt and her face grew stiff—_Friendly and approachable_, that was what she was aiming for after all!—She knew her Hero Persona still needed some work but it was already leagues ahead of her Dad's no-nonsense reputation, so she didn't really need to focus on it as much as her other training. It was still good to practice it from time to time though.

She just needed to keep smiling.

* * *

IV.

* * *

The travel to the Battle Center off the main campus had been short but Seika had been a bit surprised when Ochaco had decided to sit next to her on the bus, content to chat away cheerfully about what's she's seen of Musutafu since coming from her hometown for the Exam. Seika figured that it was mostly an effort on the girl's part to distract herself from any lingering nerves, but she indulged Ochaco by listening attentively.

After departing the bus Seika did another observation of her fellow participants now that they were geared for a fight and took interest in only a handful of people. Among them was the Iida heir who was talking to—she tilted her head at the kid, scrutinizing him.

He didn't look like much at all. He was on the short side with a curly mop of hair and frankly looked like he was about to wet himself. But there was something strangely familiar about him that bugged Seika, unlike the Iida heir she couldn't place where she remembered that meek, cowering posture from. Ah, she was sure she'd remember it later. If not, then he obviously wasn't that memorable. From the way the other examinees started to eye him up like a main course, she had to wonder if easy pickings like him were the reason Present Mic had to say not to target other applicants?

"Okay, _START_!" a voice boomed from above. Seika only glanced in the direction to see that Present Mic was above a tower before doors began to open and she broke into a sprint.

There was no time to waste.

* * *

IV.

* * *

"_Watch out_!"

An icy javelin tore through the center of Robo-Villain, toppling it to the ground where a spike of ice erupted from the ground to skewer it. Swift footsteps ran along it's decommissioned form before a blazing fire consumed her right side. The girl with fiery red hair leapt off the end of the ice spike, sinking her molten fist into the head of the second robot and a blast of fire carved it into two melting halves.

Seika stood tall atop her conquest and turned to wave at the couple of examinees that stood slack-jawed in the shadow of the robot that nearly swatted them.

She didn't spend long there however, hearing the sounds of another robot nearby and sprinting off towards it. With the latest kills, was about 60 or so points by her count and it had only been seven minutes. It was a comfortable tally, she was sure, but she didn't want to slack off. With that thought in mind she allowed a chill to envelop her left side before compressed ice materialized from under her foot and propelled her upwards, launching her towards one of the tallest roofs where she could scout the nearby area.

It was as she was getting ready to descend back to street level and take out another 3-pointer when the earth _shook_. She stopped short of tumbling over the side of the building as it shuddered and it's windows shattered from the force of the quake. Down the half a mile away, a massive cloud of dust exploded from the streets where a colossal shadow emerged from the destruction. Eight glowing red eyes peered down at the grouping of examinees in the street and Seika let out a whistle.

It was the 0-pointer, and it was _huuuuge_.

She stood on the ledge of the building and watched as tiny figures the examinees in the street began to retreat from the smashing range of the Giganto-Bot. A smart move on their part as Present Mic just announced the last two minutes of the Exam. Seika also began to turn away to look for another few points when she noticed at the last moment that that one of the little bodies on the street level was not running _away _from the giant robot, but right _towards _it.

"_Wait, WHAT_?" she bent over and shielded her eyes from the sun, narrowing them at the little speck of blue tracksuit as they ran forward.

_What kind of reckless dumbass would run towards the Giganto-Bot?_ she wondered incredulously. There was no way some random kid could take that thing out without some serious prior training and an impressive Quirk. Having the training and the Quirk aside, only a recklessly _egotistic _dumbass would think it was a good idea to show off without there being any _point _to it—Seika chuckled at her own joke. Puns were funny—but seriously. Unless they pulled out some kind of Ace from their sleeve then they were _definitely _going to get creamed.

"Oh, shit!" she realized. "_They're gonna get creamed_!"

In her next move, Seika's left hand hit the roof and created a bridge of ice between the buildings as she dashed forward, eyes moving from the Giganto-Bot to Tracksuit making surprising distance back to her path as she skated across the ice. She let out blasts of fire behind her at intervals to regulate her body temperature as she continued to create the ice walkway to expedite her movements. She watched in alarm as she realized she was nowhere near reaching the Giganto-Bot before Tracksuit made it. She stopped dead, a frozen breath catching in her throat as she watched Tracksuit leap up, actually leaving a crater behind them in the street as they _rocketed up into the air_—they wound back their arm and swung, creating a shockwave of pressure as Giganto-Bot's mechanical face was _smashed_ in a single hit.

A slow breath of disbelief escaped her lips as the Giganto-Bot tumbled back, imploding from the inside out from the impact of Tracksuit's one-punch. Utterly defeated, like it was nothing at all.

Seika didn't know when she had started grinning.

"_ONE MINUTE LEFT_!" Present Mic's voice boomed.

Seika's stunned admiration faded as soon as she saw the tiny spot of a human far above in the air start hurtling back towards the ground at a uncontrolled velocity. For a half a moment she was convinced that if Tracksuit had the ability to get up that high, surely they could get back down! Then, she had seen how their limbs were flailing wildly in the descent and was convinced that Tracksuit just had some sort of a Death Wish.

They were falling fast but she was nearly there, just a little closer to get into range and she could catch him in her ice mid-air! Shoto's control of his ice-half at a distance was better than hers. She knew that if he were here, then he could've caught Tracksuit easily and _safely_. If she had tried shooting her ice from this distance then there was a chance she'd end up doing more harm than help. One last burst of fire sent her across the last bit of rooftop just as Tracksuit whistled down past.

_60 feet_—

The momentum carried her the rest of the way and Seika lurched over the ledge, slapping her left hand against the side of the building and calling a column of ice to chase down after Tracksuit as her right hand gripped onto the roof to stop her from falling over—

_20 feet_—

Sweat rolled down her face as she controlled the path of the ice, even as the tips of her fingers grew numb with frost. She forced it to arc downwards, spiraling and building and _reaching_—

_...got'cha!_

She was out of breath, her heart beating harder than a kick-drum as she let her body sag bonelessly on the ledge of the building. Beneath her, an intricate structure of gleaming ice was extended proudly. Jagged and rough shards of ice smoothed by budding skill twisted down and had delicately wrapped around a bright red sneaker. Near the street level and about sixty four-feet below her, Tracksuit was dangling limply by one of his legs, very confused and somewhat alarmed.

Seika felt a lightheaded feeling beginning to settle over her only to startle in surprise as Tracksuit slipped out of his iced shoe and fell the last six feet to the ground in a rough tumble. The state of his very obviously broken limbs bouncing against the ground caused Seika to cringe away as he began to drag them across the ground, towards the wreckage of some Robo-Villains. _How the hell did he even get that beat up!? _she wondered. _Don't tell me that was recoil from his Quirk!_

An airhorn signaled their ten minutes were up, officially ending the Exam.

Seika sat up and kicked her feet out over the side of the building as she finally let the excitement bubble up in her chest, swelling and taking over every inch of her body. The grin that spread across her face was wild and genuine. That was _exhilarating_! Her heart was still pumping and her fingers where tingling from adrenaline! So that was what it was like for Dad out on patrol every day? It was such a _rush_—she could get used to this feeling, like she could take on anything!

"_All examinees, please report to the medics for a check-up before leaving the Battle Center_!" a voice over a megaphone asked. She looked down at the other examinees gathering on the street as medics came and scraped Tracksuit off the ground and hauled him off in a gurney.

Seika threw back her head and let out a unrestrained shout as she vaulted over the edge of the building and onto her frozen creation, molten-hot fingers digging into it's side slowed her descent all the way to the ground. She was still grinning when she joined the other examinees on the street, among them see saw the Iida heir and Ochaco from the bus. Theirs, along with most of everyone's attention was on Tracksuit as he was taken away.

"He... he came back to save me." the brown-haired girl mumbled as she stood on uneasy legs, big brown eyes creased with worry. Ochaco's admission had been quiet but Seika had overheard it. Icy-blue eyes slid back up to red sneaker still caught in her ice, a crooked grin on her face.

She _really _hoped she'd get the chance to properly introduce herself when school started.

* * *

_**I—IV**_

**END**

* * *

**A/N: Hah. I've made it to another chapter! Yes! I am sleepy, but I want to thank you guys for all the support this has gotten so far! Seika is becoming really fun to write! Anyways, thank you for reading and I'm probably going to pass out soon after now. Yes. Sleep. I still need that from time to time. **

**I love you all! See you next time!**

_-Nanami_


End file.
